Teste de Fidelidade
by Naty Li
Summary: Meiling é noiva de Li Syaoran, mas muito ciumenta, tanto que isso às vezes o irrita... Sakura, uma grande amiga de Meiling, resolve fazer uma visita a ela... O que acontecerá quando Meiling pedir uma ajudinha a Sakura? Sem magia - Universo alternativo


Olá!

Depois de tempos sem postar um capítulo novo de minhas fic's... O que é, realmente, muuuito tempo! (hehehe! E espero que vocês perdoem-me por isso.),... Venho hoje apresentar-lhes essa fic maravilhosa que escrevi com muito carinho. E com o mesmo, foi revisada pela minha amiga Tammy que acrescentou um toque especial... Obrigada Tammy! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. (XD)

É a primeira oneshot que escrevo e sinceramente gostei do resultado. Espero que vocês também apreciem da mesma maneira, ou, até mais! hehehe...

Agora, sem mais delongas vamos à fic...

**_Trilha sonora: Porque eu sei que é amor – Titãs_**

Escutem essa música. Vale a pena. Ela é linda!

**BOA LEITURA!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------S&S------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sinopse:**_ Meiling é noiva de Li Syaoran, mas muito ciumenta, tanto que isso às vezes o irrita... Sakura, uma grande amiga de Meiling, resolve fazer uma visita a ela... O que acontecerá quando Meiling pedir uma ajudinha a Sakura? (Sem magia - Universo alternativo) _

" _blá, blá, blá" pensamento dos personagens. _

- blá, blá, blá - fala dos personagens.

- _blá, blá, blá_. - _fala dos personagens pelo telefone._

_**P.S.: Os personagens aqui citados pertencem ao grupo Clamp.**_

_**Teste de Fidelidade.**_

_Por Naty Li_

_Revisado por: Tammy Stuart_

**Hong Kong – China**

Meiling era uma jovem muito bonita. Tinha 20 anos, cabelos lisos pretos, que iam até a altura de suas costas e contrastavam com a cor de sua pele alva. Possuía uns olhos firmes e determinados. O olhar típico da família Li!... A cor deles? Um vermelho intenso e brilhante. Possuía um corpo de causar inveja. Tinha orgulho de si mesma, por possuir o corpo mais belo de todas as jovens do Clã Li... Mas algo incomodava aquela jovem. Que estava há horas, sentada em sua cama, segurando o porta-retrato que tinha a foto dela e de Li Syaoran. Seu primo e agora, noivo.

Meiling amava Syaoran desde pequena, cresceram juntos, e a morena a cada dia tinha mais certeza da intensidade de seus sentimentos. Quando o Clã Li achou que seu futuro Líder precisava se casar, ficou radiante por ser a escolhida. Syaoran sempre fora seu príncipe encantado, o seu sonho de menina.

Mas agora, estava ela ali, segurando a fotografia e algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Acariciou o rosto amado na foto e sorriu. Por que tinha que amá-lo desse jeito? Por que tinha que ser tão ciumenta? Ela estava sofrendo por sua própria culpa. Por ser idiota e não conseguir controlar seu gênio impulsivo. Acabara de ter uma discussão com Syaoran, por causa da nova secretária. Ela era bonita e lançava olhares para ele, que não gostava nem um pouco. Limpou uma lágrima que caiu, colocou o porta-retrato na cômoda e tomou uma decisão. Levantou-se e saiu para o escritório de Syaoran, tinha que lhe pedir desculpas. Não poderia deixar seu orgulho falar mais alto. Não queria perdê-lo.

_..._

Syaoran estava em seu escritório com uma aparência cansada. Um cansaço físico e emocional. Já tinha participado de reuniões, corrigido e digitado vários relatórios. E para completar o dia, havia acabado de ter mais uma discussão com Meiling. Parou de digitar em seu laptop, passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Precisava de uns minutinhos de descanso.

Assim que ergueu a cabeça deu de cara com a foto de Meiling. Pegou o retrato. _"Por que ela tem que ser tão ciumenta? Não estava fazendo nada!" _Olhou com mais atenção a foto em suas mãos, deu um tímido sorriso. Ele sabia que Meiling sempre fora louca por ele, desde pequena. Sabia do veemente amor da morena. Só não sabia se o merecia. Gostava dela! Mas sabia que não era amor. Achava-se um crápula por isso... Meiling era linda, merecia ser feliz! E ele estava disposto a tudo para ela ser feliz, ou melhor, fazê-la feliz. Mas às vezes se sentia sufocado pela morena. Não gostava nada, nada dos seus ataques de ciúme. Neste momento seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Ajeitou-se rapidamente.

- Pode entrar! – soltou sua voz grave.

- Com licença, senhor Li, mas gostaria de saber se já posso ir. É que já terminou meu expediente. – Era Lien Yang, sua nova secretária.

Lien Yang era loira, com cabelos até a cintura, encaracolados, corpo com curva bem definidas, alta, com os olhos bem azuis. Uma mulher bonita, se não aparentasse ser vulgar e interesseira.

- Claro que sim senhorita Yang!

- Muito bem... Então até amanhã! – disse saindo com um sorriso.

- Até. - Syaoran observou-a saindo e voltou para seu laptop.

Yang pegou sua bolsa e já ia sair, quando resolveu fazer algo...

- Senhor Li? – Disse entrando no escritório de Li sem bater.

- Que susto, Yang!

- Desculpe-me... Mas é que eu me esqueci de avisar o senhor uma coisa...

- Diga. – Autoriza sem olhar na direção de sua secretária.

Ela foi se aproximando devagar, enquanto Li permanecia distraído mexendo no computador. Quando estava perto da mesa, inclinou-se. Com esse movimento Syaoran "despertou" e encarou-a nos olhos.

- O que está fazendo? – Disse sério.

- O senhor está lindo hoje... – Disse num sussurro. Encararam-se uns minutos, até que alguém aparece na porta.

Meiling estava estática com a cena que via_. "Aquela 'loira oxigenada' de novo! Ela não perde a chance mesmo de se jogar em cima dele!" _Controlou-se a sua maneira e encarou Li. Só Deus sabia o esforço que estava fazendo para não 'voar' no pescoço da loira.

Syaoran levantou-se de sua mesa e foi até sua noiva; deu um selinho e a abraçou.

- Que bom que veio! – Disse com um tímido sorriso e em seguida olha na direção oposta. - Já pode se retirar, Yang. – Ordenou.

-Até amanhã, senhor Li! –Deu um sorriso cínico e saiu. Ignorando a presença de Meiling.

Meiling encarava Syaoran com um olhar triste. Estava cansada. Não queria discutir novamente, não foi para isso que chegou até ali. Syaoran percebendo o conflito interior da morena, tentou tranqüilizá-la.

- Não fique assim, minha querida... Não houve nada! Você sabe que é a única mulher importante para mim... Claro, depois da minha mãe. – Sorriu de lado, vendo-a abrir um lindo sorriso.

- Desculpe-me Syaoran... Você sabe como sou impulsiva. – Abraçou-o.

– E... Eu amo você! – Disse Syaoran. Meiling queria tanto acreditar que era verdade. Syaoran amava Meiling, mas não o mesmo amor que a morena sentia. Ela sentia isso. - Já que você apareceu por aqui... Vamos jantar?

- Hum... Só se for, no restaurante novo que abriu na cidade. Ouvi dizer que o chefe de lá é maravilhoso!... Pode ser?

- Claro, meu anjo!

E assim partiram para uma noite de jantar, tranqüila e sem ciúmes.

_..._S&s_..._

_**Japão - Tomoeda.**_

- O quê? – Uma jovem gritava. – Repete? Deixe-me ver se entendi direito?

- Você entendeu muito bem, querida Sakura! – Disse sério.

- Não Eriol... Como assim?! Trabalhar _uma semana_ em Hong Kong! É muito tempo longe de Tomoeda. Você tem noção?! Eu _NUNCA_ saí do Japão!

- Então, uma ótima oportunidade! Conhecer lugares novos, pessoas novas. Até quem sabe, fazer novas amizades...

- Mas... – Foi interrompida.

-Sem "mas_"_! Não se preocupe! Apenas curta a viagem e claro, trabalhe. – Disse brincalhão.

-Está certo... A Tomoyo vai comigo? – Cruzou os braços e sentou-se na cadeira, já persuadida.

- Não, preciso dela aqui. A Tomoyo é uma ótima câmera-woman. Com ela, o documentário sairá perfeito!

- Quando partirei? – Perguntou meio contrariada.

- Depois de amanhã... Tem dois dias para organizar tudo. – Entregou-lhe as passagens.

- Okay! Já vou indo então. – Sakura pronunciou distanciando-se do homem.

- Até mais querida Sakura! – Disse com deboche na voz.

- Até mais _querido_ chefinho Eriol Hiiragizawa! – Disse no mesmo tom, acenando com uma mão. Eriol sorriu.

..._...S&S..._...

Sakura saiu da sala de Eriol um pouco assustada. Tinha 21 anos e _NUNCA_ havia saído de Tomoeda, ainda mais sozinha. Este pensamento estava deixando-a... Hum... Vamos dizer... Um pouco... _apavorada_. Afastou esses pensamentos, afinal, já era dona de si mesma, uma mulher feita.

Sakura tinha corpo de mulher e rosto de menina. Cabelo castanho claro, até a altura do ombro, pele alva e uns incríveis olhos verdes, com um brilho verdadeiramente intenso. Trabalhava como jornalista e fotógrafa, mas era por questão de sobrevivência. Pois sua paixão sempre fora fazer Educação Física. Amava entrevistar, tirar fotos, porém era só um hobbie. E agora, devido a essa "necessária profissão" teria que viajar para a China, fazer uma entrevista com um empresário importante de lá e ainda tirar fotos dos pontos turísticos. "_Tudo isso por causa de um maldito documentário de Eriol sobre: 'China. Um mundo de negócios. ' . "Urgh!"._ Verdadeiramente estava com vontade de esganar o Eriol. Mas com certeza iria aproveitar ao máximo a viagem. Não queria admitir, mas estava feliz.

Chegou em casa e avisou seu pai sobre a viagem. Já que agora viviam apenas ele e Sakura, pois Touya, seu irmão mais velho, estava estudando na faculdade de Tóquio. Para o seu alivio, mas sentia falta da implicância do irmão.

_..._S&S_..._

_**Dois dias depois...**__**Japão – Aeroporto de Tóquio.**_

- Assim que chegar, avisa, Sakura!

-Pode deixar, Tomoyo. – Disse abraçando a amiga. – Vê se conta logo para ele, hein! – Disse ao "pé" do ouvido da amiga.

- Sakura! – Repreendeu Tomoyo e essa deu uma risada gostosa.

- Pronto! Está tudo okay! – Eriol aproximando-se com os documentos de Sakura.

- Obrigada... Pelo menos para algo você serve! – Sorriu divertida.

- Olha como você fala com seu chefe, hein! – Disse dando um abraço na amiga – Sentiremos sua falta...

- Que nada! Se sentissem, não me mandariam para Hong Kong _sozinha_. – Enfatizou a última palavra. – Na realidade os dois querem é ficar livres de mim, para ficarem _sozinhos_ e arranjaram essa desculpinha. – Disse brava, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Sakura! – Tomoyo corou com o comentário da amiga.

- Não ligue, Tomoyo! Ela esta com ciúmes da nossa amizade. – Alfinetou Eriol.

- Amizade... Sei!

'_**Atenção para a chamada do vôo 402, com destino a Hong Kong. Embarque no portão 6. Atenção para –'**_

- É... Está na minha hora... Tchauzinho para vocês. – Abraçou os amigos, um de cada vez e olhou de forma marota. – E se cuidem!

- Tchau Sakura! – Os dois disseram juntos.

Os amigos ficaram ali parados, apenas observando a bela imagem de Sakura partir.

- Nunca fiquei longe dela... Vou sentir muita falta.

- Relaxe Tomoyo! Far-lhe-ei companhia. – Eriol colocou os braços em seu ombro. – Que tal comer uma pizza?

- Ótima idéia! Você leu meu pensamento. – Tomoyo lançou seu melhor sorriso.

_..._S&S_..._

_**Hong Kong**_

Syaoran estava em seu escritório, como sempre, trabalhando muito. Até que alguém abre desesperadamente a porta com um lindo sorriso.

- Bom dia, meu amor!

- Bom dia, Meiling. Vejo que está com um ótimo humor!

- É... Tive uma grande idéia e não tem como você recusar.

- O que você quer, Meiling? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Quero faça um piquenique comigo!

- De jeito nenhum... Estou muito ocupado. – Voltou seu olhar ao laptop.

- Ah, Syaoran! Hoje é sábado e está um lindo dia.

- Mas mesmo assim eu trabalho.

- Ah, Syaoran! O que custa? –Disse manhosa aproximando-se dele.

- Custa um dia de trabalho. E isso é muito. – Continuava sem encará-la.

- Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. Esse maldito trabalho! Olha para mim, Syaoran?! –Meiling explodiu e num rompante fechou o laptop do noivo. – Acho que na realidade você prefere é ficar aqui admirando a Yang, _nee_? Admita!

- Hunph!... Não começa com ataques de ciúmes, Meiling! Hoje eu não estou afim! – Li disse sério, controlando-se para não gritar.

- Mas é a verdade! Eu sempre preparo algo especial para nós, e que eu ganho? _Não, _como resposta. Chega! Já cansei! Fica aí com o seu _inadiável_ trabalho!! – E saiu batendo a porta.

Syaoran abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e voltou a trabalhar. Só assim não pirava de vez. Até escutar batida na porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Deseja algo, senhor Li?

- Não, senhorita Yang. – Disse sisudo.

- É que eu vi a senhorita Meiling um pouco alterada, eu pensei que precisasse de algo...

- Já disse que não preciso de nada. Retire-se, por favor! – Disse com um olhar que não desejava ser contrariado.

- Sim senhor. – Yang saiu, contrariada.

_..._S&S_..._

Sakura chegou a Hong Kong extremamente cansada. Primeiramente estranhou o clima, era muito quente, mais que em Tomoeda. Chegou ao hotel e jogou-se na cama. Com esse ato, 'apagou', acordando somente à noite.

Quando acordou, reparou no luxuoso quarto em que se encontrava, pois cansada do jeito que estava, nem havia reparado. Desfez as malas e resolveu jantar no restaurante do hotel. Não queria ficar no quarto. Vestiu uma roupa simples, mas elegante. Uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa social de manga até a altura do cotovelo, rosa clara, com as bordas rosa escuro. Deixou os cabelos soltos mesmo e pôs uma sandália com salto fino alto, bem elegante.

Assim que saiu do quarto, reparou como o hotel era mesmo um luxo só. "_Só Eriol mesmo para manter um hotel como esse... Nem precisava. Mais tarde vou ligar para agradecer, porque agora eu to com uma fominha!"._ Cada vez mais se encantava. Um hotel de pelo menos trinta andares, corredores com tapete de veludo marrom, lustres dourados, apenas a entrada principal, que dava acesso ao restaurante, possuía um tapete vermelho.

"_Aí! Estou num hotel de celebridades!" – _Pensou empolgada, imaginando-se uma pop star.

Empolgada, com um sorriso controlado na face, entrou no restaurante, pediu uma mesa e o cardápio foi lhe entregue. Escolheu o prato (Fora realmente difícil escolher UM prato, todos eram deliciosos e mega sofisticados!) e ficou a espera deste. Olhou para a porta tomando um gole de seu vinho, e viu uma jovem muito bonita, de cabelos longos e preto, adentrar o local. Tinha a impressão de já conhecê-la. Franziu a testa. Assim que ela chegou mais perto, pôde perceber, era Meiling, nunca iria esquecer-se daquele olhar decidido. Sakura levantou-se e foi até a mesa em que ela se encontrava. Como estava sozinha achou que não haveria problema.

- Quanto tempo, Meiling!

Meiling encarou a pessoa que estava a sua frente, arregalou os olhos, pensou que nunca mais a veria novamente.

- Sakura! – Deu um abraço.

- Sou eu mesma... Que bom que não se esqueceu de mim! –Retribuiu o abraço.

- Como é possível se esquecer de um rosto tão amigo...? Você me ajudou bastante, sabia?! – puxou-a para sentar-se com ela.

- Que nada! Você era apenas uma menina impulsiva, nós éramos meninas naquela época, bem que a Haru mereceu aquela surra. Ela era muito metidinha!

- Mas eu era novata. Se você não tivesse me defendido na frente do diretor, eu estaria 'frita'! –As duas sorriram.

- Mas o que te traz a Hong Kong, Sakura?

- Trabalho... Eu estou trabalhando como jornalista e fotógrafa para um amigo. Ele tem que apresentar um documentário sobre a China e me enviou.

- Hum... Entendi. Quanto tempo vai ficar?

- Uma semana. Isso se eu consegui fazer a entrevista com o empresário do Clã Li! – Meiling arregalou os olhos, ato que não passou despercebido por Sakura. – O que foi?

- Na... Nada... Qual é o nome da pessoa que você vai entrevistar? Você já o viu? –Perguntou com receio da resposta.

- Li Syaoran. E não, eu nunca o vi... Só sei por que Eriol me disse.

Nesse momento os olhos de Meiling transpareceram tristeza.

-O que foi Meiling? Você o conhece?

- Ele... Ele é meu noivo.

- Nossa! Que coincidência! E por que está triste? Era para sentir-se feliz! Afinal, vai se casar, _né_? – Disse entusiasmada

- Eu fico feliz por ele ser meu noivo. Eu o amo... Mas tivemos algumas discussões esses dias.

-Oh! Entendo... E posso saber por qual motivo? Não sou mestra nesse assunto, mas posso te ajudar... Sem querer ser intrometida, é claro! –Disse sem jeito, um pouco corada.

- Não de jeito nenhum! Eu te conto. – Meiling contou tudo para Sakura, não se esquecendo de nada. – O problema é que sou ciumenta demais e às vezes não consigo me controlar.

- _Às vezes!_ Pelo que me contou você nunca consegue! – Sakura sorriu. –Mas ele te ama, não tem com que se preocupar. Pois ele deve estar feliz por você ter ciúmes. Isso é uma prova de amor.

- Aí está o problema! Não sei se ele me ama do mesmo jeito que eu o amo. Bom... Sei que ele me ama... Mas não sei se a mesma intensidade... Entendeu? Afinal, foi um noivado arranjado e não porque ele quis.

- Entendo... Mas se ele realmente não quisesse teria rejeitado, não é? –Perguntou confusa.

- Você não conhece minha família, é muito tradicional. Syaoran é o líder dela... Teria que aceitar. – Completou triste.

Permaneceram em silêncio uns instantes, até o garçom chegar com o jantar de ambas. Sakura quem quebrou o silêncio.

- É por isso que está jantando sozinha? – Perguntou com receio.

- É. Não tive coragem de vê-lo depois da discussão... Ele já me ligou três vezes, mas prefiro ficar sozinha.

- Se ele te ligou, não é uma prova de que te ama?

Meiling parecia refletir sobre as palavras de Sakura. Mas algo dizia que precisava, necessitava ter provas desse amor de Li. Sakura estava gostando do efeito que suas palavras tinham feito sobre a amiga, parecia estar refletindo o assunto.

- Sakura? – Chamou Meiling. Esta encarou a amiga.

- Sim.

- Para quando você tem que fazer essa entrevista? Quero dizer, já marcou?

- Não, cheguei hoje. Por que o interesse?

- Porque eu posso conseguir, mas... Quero algo em troca! –Meiling disse com um olhar travesso e cheio de ansiedade.

"_Hum! Aí tem coisa..."_ – Pensou Sakura. – O que terei que fazer? – Perguntou olhando-a receosa.

- Seguir os passos de Syaoran. Ver com quem ele anda, fala e tal, tal, tal. E... Que dê em cima dele! Simples! – Disse tranqüila.

- O QUÊÊÊÊ? Tá maluca Meiling! – Disse quase gritando, chamando atenção do restaurante todo. – E... Ele é _SEU _noivo! Pelo amor de Buda!

- Fica calma Sakura... Ele nem vai notar!

- Como você pode saber? – Sakura ainda não se conformava com o pedido da amiga.

- Conheço o Syaoran... Se você for mais esperta que ele, sei que ele não perceberá!

- Mas você quer que _eu_ dê _em cima_ dele! Isso eu não faço. – Cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. Parecia uma criança emburrada. – Vai contra meus princípios! Não! Não! – Teimou.

- Mas Sakura! Não estou te pedindo para ir! Você não me entendeu!... Oh, você é bonita, carismática, meiga, inteligente... Se ele não se encantar amorosamente por você, aí sim eu vou saber que ele me ama. É o único jeito.

- Você já parou para pensar nas conseqüências?! E se ele se apaixonar por mim? Já pensou nisso? _"E se eu me apaixonar? Envolver-me?_ – Pensou Sakura. – Meiling, você está jogando com os seus sentimentos e os dele... Não acha perigoso? Pois eu acho!

- Eu sei que corro o risco, mas assumo todos eles... Não quero ficar com Syaoran por obrigação e sim porque ele me ama.

Sakura parou para pensar e olhou o rosto da amiga. Essa transparecia ansiedade, angústia e confiança

- Está certo... Mas eu não vou dar_ em cima _dele. Vou apenas ser uma amiga. –Disse com um semblante derrotado.

- Ah! Obrigada Sakura! – Disse abraçando-a forte. – Agora vamos bolar um plano...

_..._S&S_..._

Sakura chegou ao quarto pensando na besteira que acabara de fazer. Deitou na cama e pegou o telefone, tinha que ligar para Tomoyo. O telefone chamou uma, duas, três vezes! Quando Sakura estava quase desistindo alguém atende.

- _Alô!_ –Disse alguém com voz de sono.

- Oi Tomoyo! Acordei-te? – Sorriu sem graça.

- _Sakura, sua desnaturada, isso são horas de me ligar?_ – Tomoyo estava irritada.

- Calma Tomy... Eu também te amo! Desculpe-me se te acordei. – Disse ficando mais sem graça ainda.

- _Não estou brigando por que você me acordou. Poderia ser até de madrugada! Mas o problema é que você falou que ligaria __**assim**__ que chegasse e você já chegou há horas! _– Tomoyo estava _um pouco_ alterada.

- Desculpe-me mamãe Tomoyo... – Frisou a palavra mamãe e Sorriu.

- _Tudo bem..._ – Estava mais calma. – _Hei! Não gostei da ironia! Eu só me preocupo com você..._ _Agora me diga, gostou do hotel?_

-Nossa eu amei! O Eriol não precisava ter feito tudo isso... Sabe que não me importo.

- _Eu disse, mas quem disse que ele me escuta!_ – Sakura sorriu balançando a cabeça.

- Sabe quem eu encontrei, Tomoyo? – Fazendo suspense.

- _Nem imagino... Quem foi?_

- Meiling. – Disse pensativa.

- _Nossa! Quanto tempo! Manda um super beijo para ela._

- Pode deixar.

Sakura e Tomoyo ficaram horas conversando. Sakura contou tudo sobre Meiling e a conversa que tiveram. Tomoyo daria tudo para filmar amiga nessa semana, queria ver como se sairia. Tomoyo também contou como as coisas ultimamente "andavam" com Eriol. Sakura torcia pelos amigos. Quando desligaram já era 1h00 da manhã.

_..._s&S_..._

Meiling chegou em casa e teve a mais linda surpresa de sua vida. Em frente à porta havia um buque de flores com um bilhetinho.

"_**Desculpe-me. Sei que não mereço seu amor, muito menos você, mas peço que me perdoe. Do seu amor...**_

_**Li Syaoran."**_

Meiling estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Syaoran nunca tinha sido tão romântico com ela. Entrou no apartamento e as surpresas foram aumentando. No corredor havia várias pétalas de rosas vermelhas, que guiavam a um caminho. A sala. Assim que adentrou a sala, esta permanecia escura, apenas com uma mesa iluminada à luz de velas, com dois lugares. Assustou-se quando olhou a mesa e viu outro bilhete.

"_**Preparei esse jantar para nós, era surpresa, mas você não apareceu em casa... Realmente não mereço seu perdão. Beijos do seu amor...**_

_**Li Syaoran."**_

Nesse momento Meiling chorou mais e mais. Como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante. Jogou-se no sofá e chorou, até não ter mais nenhuma lágrima para derramar. _"Como sou idiota! Perdi uma noite maravilhosa e a mais bela ação romântica de Syaoran, por meu temperamento impulsivo."_ E do mesmo jeito desconfortável que estava, adormeceu.

_..._S&S_..._

Syaoran acordou sentindo-se mal. Dessa vez realmente Meiling resolvera ignorá-lo, até estava sentindo falta dos chiliques da morena. Arrumou-se e foi para a empresa se 'afundar' em trabalho.

Assim que chegou a empresa Yang veio com seu belo sorriso e jeito sedutor lhe desejar bom dia. Retribuiu o bom dia, sentou-se a mesa e começou seus afazeres. Até o interfone tocar.

- Sim Yang?

- Ligação para o senhor.

- Pode passar.

_- Alô! Senhor Li?_

- Sim, é ele. Quem deseja? –Disse com seu tom sério de sempre.

_- Bom dia! Aqui é Kinomoto Sakura, sou jornalista e gostaria de marcar uma entrevista com o senhor... Pode ser? –_ Sakura estava muito nervosa, mas tentava não transparecer em sua voz.

- Sinto muito... Mas não gosto desse tipo de coisa! – Foi direto, mas educado.

_- Mas senhor, será bom para a imagem de sua empresa e de seus negócios... É apenas uma simples entrevista._ –Sakura já começava a ficar ansiosa, não sabia se o convencera.

- Já disse que sinto muito! Não gosto de entrevistas ou coisa do gênero. – Syaoran não estava gostando nada da insistência dessa mulher.

- _OK então... Posso deixar meu telefone caso mude de idéia?_

- Eu não irei. Mas se isso faz a senhorita sentir-se melhor, deixe seu número com minha secretária.

_- Muito obrigada, senhor Li... Tenha um bom dia! _

Desligaram e Sakura ficou passando as instruções para Yang. Já tinha feito a sua parte, agora, era só esperar que Meiling cumprisse a dela.

_..._S&S_..._

Meiling acordou sentindo dores por todo corpo, afinal, dormira de muito mau jeito. Tomou um banho e arrumou a casa. Quando terminou estava perto do horário de almoço. Resolveu convidar Syaoran para almoçar, pelo menos tentaria, mas dessa vez sem discussão.

Chegou à empresa e se espantou pelo fato de Yang não está em sua mesa. Adentrou a sala de Syaoran e ela também não estava, suspirou aliviada. Syaoran estava tão entretido que não sentiu sua presença, até...

- Desculpe-me, por não aparecer no jantar. – Disse aproximando-se e sentando-se no sofá.

- Desculpe-me também... Não devia ter trocado você pelo trabalho. – Disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Não deveria mesmo! – Sorriu. – Tudo resolvido então?

- Tudo resolvido. – Syaoran abraçou-a.

Meiling ficou feliz com o gesto de carinho e retribuiu.

- Sabe que gosto muito de você, não é? – Disse Syaoran. Meiling afirmou balançando a cabeça, ainda encostada no peito de Syaoran. Syaoran olhou-a nos olhos com um sorriso. –Quer almoçar comigo, ou já o fez?

- Não. Vim te convidar!

-Então vamos?!

Syaoran saiu abraçado com Meiling, há muito tempo não fazia isso. Chegaram ao restaurante do hotel e Meiling avistou Sakura numa mesa ao longe. Meiling adorava aquele lugar, era aconchegante.

- Syaoran, escolhe uma mesa? Eu preciso ir ao toalete.

Syaoran confirmou e seguiu sozinho. Meiling parou um garçom e pediu que desse um recado a jovem da mesa dez. Logo Sakura juntou-se a ela no banheiro.

- O que quer Meiling? Ficou maluca! Reunião importante no banheiro? – Sakura parecia incrédula, mas se segurava para não rir.

- Calma Sakura... É que o Syaoran está aqui comigo, não quero que ele te veja.

- Hum... Já fiz o que você me pediu, liguei para ele hoje de manhã.

- Ótimo! Agora me siga com o olhar, para você saber quem é ele e seguir com o plano... – Meiling estava animada, Sakura revirou os olhos. – Não faça essa cara Sakura! Sorria! Divirta-se! – Sorriu para a amiga.

- Tudo bem, mas quero a entrevista, primeiro.

- Claro! Amanhã você a terá... Agora vamos!

- Sai você primeiro! – Sakura cruzou os braços.

- _Ok_ay. – Sorriu.

Sakura seguiu Meiling com o olhar e a viu sentar-se em uma mesa com um rapaz. Sakura ficou de "boca aberta". O noivo de Meiling era um gato! Um verdadeiro Deus grego. Pegou a Câmera e começou a tirar fotos deles, tinha que memorizar bem o rosto para não esquecer.

_**Enquanto isso na outra mesa... **_

- Já escolheu o que vai pedir, Syaoran? – Meiling indagou, sentando-se a mesa.

- Já! Só falta você. – Disse apontando para o garçom trazer o cardápio. Meiling escolheu e o garçom foi fazer o pedido.

- Então Syaoran... Como vão os negócios?

- Vão bem. A empresa está rendendo muitos lucros e o clã está satisfeito com minha administração.

- Hum... – Disse pensando em como perguntar sobre a ligação de Sakura, sem dar pistas.

- Você acredita que eu recebi uma ligação para uma entrevista?! – Disse incrédulo.

- E você aceitou? – Disse ansiosa.

- Claro que não! Sabe muito bem que não gosto dessas coisas.

- Não acredito Syaoran! É uma ótima oportunidade para a imagem da empresa e do clã. – Disse tentando convencê-lo.

-Espera aí! Como você sabe que é sobre a empresa? Não te disse o assunto da entrevista. – Olhou-a desconfiado.

- Claro que disse! Você que não percebeu. – Disfarçou. – E só pode ser sobre a empresa, se não, o que seria? O clã ainda nem anunciou você como líder... – Meiling contornou a situação. _"Eu e minha 'boca grande'." _

_- _Hum... – Syaoran não tinha 'engolido' muito a história, mas deixou quieto.

- Então... Vai aceitar?

- Vou pensar. – Disse de um jeito que era mais um 'não' do que 'vou pensar'.

- Ah não, Syaoran! Aceita logo! Quero ver o meu amor importante. – Disse com os olhos brilhando.

Syaoran pensou um pouco. Sempre estava dizendo 'não' para ela, dessa vez iria fazer por ela.

- Está bem... Vou aceitar. Por você!

- Ah! Que legal! – Disse animada, seu plano havia dado certo.

- Agora podemos almoçar?

Os dois almoçavam conversando animadamente. Quando terminaram, partiram.

Sakura observava-os de longe, pareciam que se davam tão bem. Meiling é que era louca de fazer isso com eles. Saiu do hotel e foi revelar as fotos. Como não estava em casa, teria que revelá-las em uma loja, pois não tinha seu estúdio.

Logo após revelá-las, foi para o seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e ficou a observar as fotos; eles estavam tão felizes. Pegou uma foto que havia tirado de Syaoran e ficou a observá-lo. Definitivamente ele era lindo. O cabelo rebelde, cor castanho-chocolate, porte físico definido, super atraente, pele morena, que parecia ser bronzeada pelo sol. _"E os olhos? Qual será a cor deles?" – _Ficou a pensar. Na foto não dava para ver os olhos. Espantou esses pensamentos, não poderia se encantar pelo noivo da amiga. Guardou as fotos e foi assistir TV. Até que o telefone toca.

- Alô!

_- Alô senhorita Sakura?_

- Sim é ela.

_- Tem ligação para a senhorita. Das empresas Li._

- Pode passar! – Sakura sentou ereta quando escutou o recado. Estava ansiosa.

_- Alô, senhorita Kinomoto? Aqui é Yang secretária do senhor Li! Ele pediu para avisar que aceitou fazer a entrevista._

- Ótimo. A que horas será? – Disse séria, mas controlando-se para não gritar. Meiling havia conseguido.

_- Será às 10h00. Esteja aqui na hora certa. O senhor Li não tolera atrasos. _

- Sim, pode deixar e muito obrigada.

_- Disponha. – Yang desligou._

Sakura olhava o aparelho, espantada. Realmente Meiling era boa. Colocou o aparelho no lugar e começou a gritar. A gritar mesmo! Jogou-se na cama, toda serelepe. Queria tanto terminar logo e voltar para Tomoeda. Mas... estava ansiosa... E não estava gostando dessa sensação. Pediu o jantar, queria dormir cedo para estar mais disposta no dia seguinte.

_..._

_O dia da entrevista._

Sakura acordou incrivelmente cedo, isso para ela era um milagre. Arrumou-se de forma social: Uma saia preta até a altura dos joelhos justa, uma blusa azul de gola alta, sem mangas, um terno preto, sandália alta e deixou os cabelos soltos. No rosto apenas uma leve maquiagem. Pegou sua bolsa onde se encontrava a câmera, seus papeis e saiu.

_..._

Syaoran estava um pouco nervoso para a entrevista. Para falar verdade, estava _muito_ nervoso. Não gostava dessas coisas, por ficar tão apreensivo, não queria se mostrar assim, por isso nunca arriscou fazer uma. Olhou no relógio, eram 9h40. Ainda tinha vinte minutos para respirar e esperar, porque se acalmar era uma missão impossível para ele.

_..._

Sakura chegou cinco minutos antes da hora. Foi até a recepção, e a recepcionista indicou o caminho até o escritório. Logo Sakura estava em frente à mesa de Yang.

- Bom dia! Sou Kinomoto Sakura. – Disse com um sorriso.

Yang olhou-a de cima abaixo e virou o rosto com uma expressão de cólera. Sakura fechou o sorriso. Imediatamente não gostou da loura. Meiling tinha toda razão de não suportá-la, ponderou a ruiva.

- Vou avisar ao senhor Li que a senhorita chegou. – Yang levantou-se.

- Obrigada. – Disse séria.

Depois de alguns minutos Yang retorna.

- Pode entrar senhorita. – Disse com cara de poucos amigos.

Sakura percebeu que não tinha agradado-a, passou por ela com um sorriso, ato que 'quebrou' Yang. Se ela pudesse, tinha posto o pé para que Sakura caísse.

- Obrigada! – Disse animada.

Sakura entrou na sala e ficou estática com o que via. _"Como ele pode ser tão lindo?! De perto ele fica mais ainda."_. Acordou do seu transe ao escutá-lo.

- Vai ficar aí parada senhorita? – Disse Li sem olhá-la, mexendo em seu computador.

- Hum... É... Desculpe-me. Prazer! Sou Kinomoto Sakura. – Apresentou-se, aproximando-se da grande mesa. Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Li Syaoran. O prazer é to... todo... meu... – Syaoran olhou pela primeira vez para a jovem a sua frente. Ficou sem fala por uns instantes, apena com o pensamento: _"Ela é linda! Ela é linda!",_ que se repetiam várias vezes. Olhou-a nos olhos, eram lindos. Um verde realmente lindo, raro de se encontrar. Foi nesse instante que ele percebeu que ela estava com a mão estendida, apertou-a.

Sakura não conseguia esquivar seu olhar do dele. Estava hipnotizada. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer o seu corpo todo. Os olhos dele eram um lindo tom cor de âmbar, firmes e doces ao mesmo tempo. Afastou esses pensamentos quando o sentiu soltar sua mão.

- Sente-se senhorita Kinomoto. Sinta-se a vontade.

- Obrigada... – Sakura sentou-se. – Mas gostaria que não fosse tão formal comigo. Pode me chamar de Sakura. Nunca fui muito fã de formalidades. – Sakura sentiu que ele estava nervoso.

- Okay então... Sakura. – Abriu um tímido sorriso.

Sakura adorou vê-lo assim. Encantador. Deu suspiro sem perceber.

- É a primeira vez que faz uma entrevista, senhor Li? – Disse Sakura pegando um bloquinho.

- Bom... Primeiramente: pare de chamar-me de senhor Li. Pareço velho! E também não gosto de formalidades. Chame-me apenas de Syaoran. E segundo: sim, é a primeira vez. – Revelou embaraçado.

- Hum... Nossa! Sinto-me honrada senhor... É... Syaoran. Então, preparado? Podemos começar? Prometo não torturá-lo por muito tempo. – Disse de forma para descontrair o ambiente.

- Quando a senhorita, ou melhor, você quiser...

Syaoran estava se sentindo à vontade, apesar de estar _ainda_ um pouco acanhado. Aquela jovem a sua frente estava descontraindo muito o ambiente e ele estava gostando de sua companhia. Ela lhe era agradável.

Sakura fazia de tudo para Li sentir-se a vontade e parecia que estava conseguindo. Ele parecia sério, mas acabou mostrando a Sakura que ela estava conduzindo bem a entrevista, e estava sendo uma ótima companhia. O tempo passou e a entrevista estava terminada. Sakura passeou com Li pela empresa e depois voltaram para sala. Eles conversavam animadamente que nem se davam conta da hora. Até que Yang adentrou o local.

- Senhor Li, vou almoçar.

- Ok! Pode ir. – Ela se retirou, olhando com fúria para Sakura. Sakura acenou um _tchauzinho_.

- Bom... a conversa estava boa, mas devo ir. Muito obrigada, Syaoran, foi um prazer conhecê-lo! – Sakura levantou-se e estendeu a mão.

- Igualmente Sakura. – apertou a mão. – Você não gostaria de almoçar comigo?

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa pelo convite. Não sabia o que dizer, queria ficar, porém tinha que ir, precisava ir.

- Muito obrigada, mas aceito o convite outro dia. Porque hoje ainda tenho fotos para tirar. – Apontou a câmera.

- É uma pena... – Syaoran transpareceu tristeza na voz.

- Mas você tem meu número, qualquer coisa é só me ligar! – Disse com seu sorriso número um.

Syaoran estava cada vez mais encantado por esse sorriso.

- Se é assim, outro dia almoçaremos. - Acompanhou-a até a porta. Levou-a, sorrindo serenamente.

- Muito obrigada... Syaoran. – Acenou com um tímido sorriso e saiu deixando um atordoado Syaoran afundado em pensamentos.

- De nada... Sakura. – Repetiu esse nome para nunca mais esquecê-lo e encostou a porta.

_..._S&S_..._

Sakura chegou ao quarto, morta de cansaço. O dia havia sido muito puxado, mas produtivo, sem dúvida. Depois de sair das empresas Li, tinha ido tirar fotos da cidade. A ilha de Kong Kong era realmente linda. Havia andado muito. Satisfeita consigo mesma, tomou um banho e jogou-se na cama, dormindo logo em seguida.

No dia seguinte, um telefone toca insistentemente no quarto de uma jovem sonolenta. Até que esta resolve atender.

- Alô. –Disse com voz de sono.

_- Oi Sakurinha! Bom dia! Dormiu bem?_ – A pessoa do outro lado estava animada.

- Olá Meiling. Isso são horas de me ligar? – Ainda com sono.

_- Helloooo! São 11h00 da manhã! Tá pensando o quê?_

- O quêêê? – Ela acordou de vez. – Não acredito que dormi tanto. – Sentou-se na cama olhando o relógio, insistentemente.

_- Calma Sakura. Ainda dá tempo! Vou te passar a agenda de Syaoran hoje, okay?!_

- Pode falar... – Disse com seu bloquinho de anotações, já em mãos.

_- Ele vai a uma reunião no almoço, logo após tem que checar a empresa e depois disso não consegui mais nada.._. – Disse com desânimo.

- Como você consegue essa fonte incompleta? – Sakura estava incrédula.

_- Eu não ia perguntar para Yang. Aquela loira oxigenada! Com certeza, ela contaria para o Syaoran._ – Bufou. – _A minha fonte é segura, só que o Li às vezes... É complicado! _– Disse irritada.

- Okay, okay, deixa comigo! Agora, se me permite?

_- Claro. Pode ir... Beijos Sakura! _

- Tchauzinho Meiling!

_..._S&S_..._

Assim que havia terminado de falar com Meiling, Sakura pôs seu plano em ação. Alugou um carro e seguiu Li para todos os lados. Estava ficando entediada, ele não fazia nada demais. Quando já era 16h00, o viu entrando em uma lanchonete. Desceu do carro. Resolveu ir também, afinal, ele só acharia coincidência e ela estava morta de fome.

Entrou e o avistou em uma mesa num canto isolado da lanchonete. Ele estava distraído, olhando a rua pelo vidro. Sakura ficou parada observando-o. Aquela cena lhe dava tanta paz e felicidade. Sentiu seu coração acelerar por uns instantes.

"_O que é isso?" – indagou-se, assustada com a sua sensação súbita._

Syaoran estava cansado da empresa, resolveu dar uma volta. Entrou na primeira lanchonete que encontrou e pediu um chocolate quente. Estava perdido em pensamentos, quando sentiu ser observado; olhou na direção, era a bonita moça da entrevista. Acenou e a viu andar em sua direção sorrindo.

- Que coincidência nos encontrar de novo! – Disse sorridente.

- É... É sim. – Sakura disse sem graça. – Pelo visto ainda lembra-se de mim? – Perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

- Como esquecer alguém que me deixou super à vontade em uma entrevista. – Brincou.

- Claro! Eu fui a primeira que fez. – Disse levantando uma sobrancelha com um sorriso faceiro brincando em seus lábios.

Syaoran estava ficando a cada instante mais encantado com a jovem japonesa. Tentou negar isso a si mesmo, ontem à noite, mas não conseguia tirar do pensamento a dona dos olhos verdes, pensando que nunca mais a veria.

- O que foi Syaoran? Você está bem? – Disse Sakura passando as mãos em frente ao rosto dele. Escondendo assim o rubro que surgiu em seu rosto, vendo a forma que o chinês a encarava.

- Estou sim... Por que a pergunta? – Voltando a si.

- Você ficou com o olhar perdido por algum tempo... Está com problemas?

- Não... Não foi nada. – Tomando coragem. – Escuta,... Sakura? – Disse bebendo um gole do chocolate. – Vai fazer algo esta noite? – Sakura quase cuspiu o chá que estava em sua boca.

- N... Não... Por... Por quê? – Questionou-o, nervosa.

- Gostaria de ir jantar comigo? – Disse de uma vez para não perder a coragem.

Sakura parou para pensar um pouco, queria ir, mas e a Meiling? "_Ai, ai, ai o que eu faço?" – _Lembrou-se das palavras da amiga. _"Eu assumo as conseqüências_.._." _Não achava justo, mas resolveu aceitar. Afinal, foi ela quem pediu!

- Claro! Adoraria.

- Ótimo! Então passo no hotel onde você está hospedada às 20h00. Onde fica? – Perguntou feliz.

Sakura deu o endereço do hotel e ficaram conversando por um tempo.

..._...

Quando Sakura chegou ao hotel, jogou-se no sofá e ficou a pensar no que estava fazendo. Que Meiling era louca, ela tinha absoluta certeza disso, mas agora ela era outra louca por aceitar essa situação. Olhou para o relógio que marcava 18h00 e não tinha preparado nada para se vestir. Para falar a verdade, não fazia menor idéia do que vestir. Era nessas horas que sentia falta da prima, Tomoyo sempre tinha boa sugestão e bom gosto. Nesse instante o telefone toca.

- Alô. – Disse temerosa pensando que fosse Li.

_- Oi priminha! – _Alguém animada do outro lado da linha_. – Ainda lembra-se de mim?_

- Não seja boba Tomoyo! Graças a Deus minhas preces foram ouvidas... – Disse a última num sussurro a e esta foi ouvida claramente por Tomoyo.

_- Que preces, Sakura? Por quê?_

- Hum? Nada Tomy!

_- Nada não! Pode me falar A-GO-RA!_

-Hum... É que... Sabe o que é... O Li chamou-me para jantar. – Disse envergonhada.

_- Ai, ai, ai! Tipo um encontro? – _Dizia Tomoyo animada.

- Bom, acho que sim. – Sua voz era triste.

_- Mas por que está com essa voz triste? Você deveria estar feliz. Vai ter um encontro com um mega empresário! Você deveria estar dando pulinhos de felicidades! Hihihi. Ele é bonito?_

- Sim... AH! Você não entende, Tomoyo! Ele é o noivo da minha _amiga_ Meiling. Eles vão se casar, poxa!

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- Você me escutou Tomoyo? – Perguntou com receio pelo silêncio.

_- Escutei e sei muito bem quem é Li Syaoran, mas foi Meiling que começou isso tudo e ela que agüente as conseqüências!_

- Não fale assim, Tomy... Ela só está confusa! Tenho certeza que tudo dará certo.

_- Não arranje desculpas para os atos imaturos de Meiling... Só espero que você não se machuque com tudo isso._

- Eu também... Eu também...

Tomoyo ficou conversando com Sakura, dando várias dicas de roupas. Depois de quase meia hora de conversa elas desligaram.

Sakura não seguiu a risca tudo o que ela disse. Sua produção também tinha seu toque, afinal, Tomoyo era um tanto... Exagerada. Colocou um vestido rosa, frente única, pouco decote, até a altura dos joelhos. Fez um leve coque, deixando algumas mexas solta e a franja de lado. Uma leve maquiagem e uma sandália de salto fino prata que combinava com a bolsa. Olhou-se no espelho pela última vez, desceu até a recepção. Estava pronta.

Quando Li apareceu em frente ao hotel, desceu do carro e ficou imóvel com a imagem de Sakura a sua frente. Ela estava perfeita. Sim, essa realmente seria a palavra certa a se usar.

Sakura observava Syaoran. Terno preto, calça no mesmo tom e blusa social branca. Deixando os primeiros botões abertos. Ele estava lindo! Aproximou-se sem nem mesmo piscar.

- Tudo bem, Li?

- Tu... Tudo... Você está linda! – Não tirava os olhos dela.

- Obrigada... Você também está bonito. – Disse corada. – Vamos?

- Claro! –Disse com um sorriso bobo.

- Para aonde nós vamos? Espero estar vestida adequadamente para o lugar.

- Não se preocupe, está perfeita. Nós vamos para um lugar muito especial para mim... Tenho certeza que irá gostar!

Syaoran abriu a porta para Sakura, entrou no carro esporte e partiu.

Eles pararam em frente a um restaurante que mais parecia uma mansão. Sakura ficava encantada com tudo. Uma escada com corrimão dourados, lâmpadas de cada lado do corrimão, dava um 'ar' romântico ao ambiente. Assim que entraram foram recepcionados pelo chefe. Syaoran escolheu uma mesa no canto, perto das janelas, onde dava vista para o mar, que existia atrás do restaurante. Parecia um sonho.

- O que achou? –Syaoran perguntou percebendo a expressão de Sakura.

- Magnífico! - Exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sabia que iria gostar. – Disse com um sorriso maroto vendo a empolgação da bela mulher.

- É? E o que mais sabe sobre mim?

- Bom,... Na verdade quase nada! Apenas o que me disse na entrevista. Que trabalha como jornalista e fotógrafa para um amigo... O que mais devo saber?

Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa com a pergunta.

- Não sei... O que mais quer saber? – Contornou a situação.

- Um pouco de sua vida. Sua família, amigos, o que gosta e se gosta de "admiradores secretos"...

- Ei, calma! Não acha que é muita informação, não? – Sorriu charmosa.

- Não. Sobre você nada será cansativo de ouvir. – Disse sem pensar, mas quando viu, já era tarde.

Sakura corou levemente, Syaoran sorriu com a reação dela. Ela ficava linda. Cada vez estava mais seduzido.

- Bom, se você quer saber... – Sakura contou tudo para ele, um pouco sobre ela, sua família, amigos (escondendo a Meiling) etc.

Syaoran ouvia tudo com atenção. Não só as palavras, como as reações de Sakura quando falava de sua vida. Ela parecia ser tão feliz.

- Olha, já falei sobre mim. Agora me fale de você!

- Eu não tenho muitos amigos, são poucos os que posso confiar... Amo minha família, apesar de não demonstrar e tenho quatro irmãs. – Nessa hora ouviu Sakura soltar um _'Oh'_ e sorriu. – Imagine o que eu sofri e sofro por ser o único homem... – Riu de lado. – Sou herdeiro de tudo que meu pai deixou por ser o único filho homem, mas, claro, sem deixar minhas irmãs desamparadas. Por isso me formei em administração... Luto artes marciais desde pequeno, tradição de família. E... – Parou para pensar e respirou. – Por minha família ser tradicional, pertencer ao clã Li e por eu ser o líder deles, já que meu pai faleceu, decidiram que eu teria que me casar. Como ninguém e muito menos casar me interessava, ele escolheram a minha esposa e estou noivo de Meiling.

Sakura escutava tudo com atenção. Estava impressionada com Syaoran. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele era frio, sério, responsável e decidido, ele era amoroso, dedicado, compreensivo e carinhoso.

Syaoran esperava alguma reação dela, mas não via nenhuma. Ela apenas o olhava com uma expressão confusa e carinhosa. Sakura se surpreendeu pelo fato de ele ter falado sobre Meiling. Isso provava que ele a respeitava, porém estava confuso. O que será que ele queria com ela então?

- O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim? – Bebeu um gole de vinho.

- Na... Nada. É que me surpreendi pelos fatos que me contou. Não que eu não soubesse da tradicional família Li, mas... – Foi interrompida.

- Não esperava que eu a convidasse para sair sendo noivo. – Suspirou. Nem ele mesmo sabia a razão. Só sabia que se sentia bem ao lado dela.

- Sim... – Abaixou a cabeça. Syaoran pegou sua mão, ato que fez Sakura levantar a cabeça e o encarar.

- Não quero que fique chateada comigo. – Sorriu. – Eu não te convidei porque queria flertar com você e sim porque gosto de você, da sua companhia, você me faz bem... Queria sua amizade. – Disse com sinceridade, percebida por Sakura, que o retribuiu com um doce sorriso. – Agora vamos jantar? – Perguntou alegremente Li.

- Sim. – Afirmou com seu característico belo sorriso.

O jantar ocorreu normalmente. Eles conversaram sobre tudo, cada vez mais se conhecendo. Terminaram e Syaoran a levou de volta para o hotel.

- Está entregue... Obrigado por sua companhia.

- Que nada! Diverti-me bastante! Boa noite, Syaoran.

- Boa noite, Sakura. – Despediram-se. – Nos vemos novamente?

- Claro!

- Ótimo. Ligo-te amanhã. – E partiu.

_..._S&S_..._

_**No dia seguinte...**_

Um telefone insistia em tocar. Sakura não queria acordar, mas deu-se por vencida. Toda manhã era isso! Esta cidade não a deixava dormir! E ela acordava de mau humor.

- Sakura falando! – Disse desleixadamente.

_- Oi Saki!_

- Fala Meiling... – Disse sonolenta.

_- Eu estou no elevador... Tô chegando! _

- O quêêê? – Desligou rapidamente. Meiling não podia ver a zona que ela deixou o seu quarto, por procurar algo para vestir ontem à noite. Jogou tudo de qualquer jeito dentro do armário e foi se trocar. Quando saiu do banheiro a campainha tocou.

- Oi amiga!

- Oi Mei! – A abraçou.

- Como foi ontem? – Perguntou com um sorriso.

- Co... Como assim? _"Será que Syaoran contou a ela? Do que ela está falando?". _Estava confusa.

- Como assim o quê? A investigação horas! – Sakura soltou a respiração que ela nem percebeu ter prendido.

- Ah! Claro... Está indo bem! – Mostrou as fotos e os relatórios. Omitiu a parte do jantar, não estava preparada... Ainda.

- Mas ele não fez nada demais, só trabalhou? – Perguntou incrédula.

- Deveria deixar de ter esse ciúme bobo Meiling... Ele te ama. Deixa isso pra lá!

- Não Sakura. Sei que Yang tem algo haver com o Li! Quero ter certeza se posso confiar.

- Seja como quiser...

- O que vai fazer hoje, Sakura?

- Eu vou descansar um pouco. Depois preciso terminar de tirar algumas fotos para o trabalho.

- Hum... Ia te convidar para ir ao shopping, mas depois te ligo. – Disse saindo.

- Tchauzinho Meiling.

- Tchau, queridinha. Até mais! – Despediu-se da amiga com beijinhos e saiu.

O dia passou rápido. Syaoran ligou no final da tarde para Sakura e marcaram de se encontrar. Do mesmo jeito que o dia passou rápido, a semana voou. Quando Sakura deu-se por si, já era sexta.

Estava sendo sempre a mesma rotina. Seguir o Li e sair com ele à noite. Já havia cumprido o seu trabalho. Eriol iria ficar muito satisfeito, as fotos ficaram lindas. O documentário sairia perfeito. Quando foi sábado à noite, Li ligou, mas Sakura não aceitou sair com ele. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer, tinha que contar a verdade a Meiling.

Nesses dias todos, que andou saindo com Syaoran, percebeu-se cada vez mais envolvida. Quando deu por si estava apaixonada. Sim, estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo noivo da sua amiga. E o que começou como um "passatempo de viagem" virou um amor intenso e verdadeiro. Em seu pensamento, Syaoran era algo proibido. Tentou tirar esse sentimento do seu coração, mas cada vez que tentava esquecer, mais apaixonada ficava. Ele tinha provado para ela que apenas a queria como amiga. Seu coração teria que se conformar com apenas isso. _"E no final quem saiu 'machucada' nessa história toda fui eu..."_

Criou coragem e ligou para Meiling. Tinha que contar a verdade. Marcaram de se encontrar na lanchonete perto do hotel. Agora Sakura estava lá, remoendo-se por dentro. Até que...

- Oi Sakura. – Deu um abraço na amiga. – O que houve de tão sério que não podia ser dito pelo telefone? – Estava preocupada.

- Eu... Bem... Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, que eu escondi de você a respeito do Li. – Sakura segurava-se para não chorar. Meiling ficou mais preocupada ao escutar o nome do Li.

- Fala, Sakura! Não enrola! – Pediu quase gritando. – É sobre a Yang, não é? Eu sabia! Aquela loira oxigenada me paga! – Disse levantando-se.

- Não Meiling! Senta AGORA! – Meiling espantou-se com o tom urgente e obedeceu.

- Lembra que você disse para eu me aproximar do Li e conquistá-lo? E eu disse que não?

- Lembro-me. Você recusou e muito. – Disse cruzando os braços.

- É, entretanto no final eu cedi me aproximar como_ amiga_. – As duas ficaram em silêncio até Sakura prosseguir. – Ele não fazia nada demais durante o dia, mas à noite... – Respirou fundo. – Saía comigo. – Meiling ficou chocada, boquiaberta, mas Sakura continuou. – Nós não saíamos como namorados, nem nada do gênero, mas sim como amigos. Ele me contou que era seu noivo, e gostava muito de você... Ele respeitou você e eu quando disse a verdade. Eu não contei para ele que éramos amigas, assim como o combinado... Ele me convidava para sair todas as noites, mas eu não estava gostando mais dessa situação de enganá-lo por que eu... – Parou, sem coragem. Abaixou a cabeça, derrotada.

- Você se apaixonou por ele... – Meiling estava em choque. Como se recebesse uma descarga elétrica de uma única vez.

- Eu não quis... Juro! Tentei evitar! – Sakura não continha mais as lágrimas. – Mas ele era tão carinhoso e respeitador, nunca ninguém me tratou desse jeito tão, tão... Especial. Mais independente de tudo, você é minha amiga! E... E ele é seu noivo! – Abaixou a cabeça novamente e chorou. As duas permaneceram em silêncio. Até que este foi quebrado por Meiling. Não estava conseguindo mais ver o estado em que a amiga se encontrava.

- Sakura, não fique assim... – Meiling pegou suas mãos. – Eu que provoquei isso tudo! Desculpe-me... Não sabe como me arrependo... Pelo que pude perceber, Syaoran sempre fora um cavalheiro com você, impossível não se apaixonar. Ele tem um jeito só dele, todo especial de conquistar as pessoas. Ele é adorável. – Sakura sorriu tristemente, concordando levemente com a cabeça. – Não deveria ter desconfiado dele e ter pedido para você fazer o que fez... Você é uma grande amiga, sabia?

Sakura olhou-a nos olhos, sorriu e a abraçou. Um abraço forte e cheio de carinho.

- Desculpe-me... Você sim é uma grande amiga. – Soltou-a e limpou as lágrimas. – Amanhã eu volto para o Japão... Não conte nada para o Li. Tenho certeza que ele te fará muito feliz. Ele não percebe, mas ama você... – Outro abraço. – Seja feliz. Minha mais valiosa amiga... – Disse em seu ouvido e saiu. Deixando uma Meiling perplexa, perdida em pensamentos.

Confusa.

_..._

Sakura pegou o primeiro avião, do dia seguinte, para o Japão. Queria voltar o mais rápido possível e esquecer Li definitivamente. Queria sair daquele 'ar' que lembrava Li Syaoran a todo o instante. Acabou adormecendo no avião, e somente acordou quando este pousou. Tomoyo estava a sua espera no aeroporto, abraçou a amiga tão forte e chorou novamente.

Tomoyo que já estava ciente da situação da amiga, apenas a consolou e levou-a para casa.

_..._S&S_..._

_**Um mês depois...**_

Estavam todos animados na cidade de Tomoeda. O templo Tsukimini estava enfeitado com as mais belas flores. A cerimônia que iria acontecer ali, com certeza, seria muito bela. Os convidados e o noivo já haviam chegado. Tudo estava preparado, apenas esperando a bela noiva para o inicio da cerimônia. O noivo andava de um lado para o outro. Estava nervoso e ansioso.

- Calma chefinho! Ela não vai demorar. – Disse irônica. – A única coisa que posso te adiantar é que ela está muito linda!

- Você diz isso porque não é você, querida Sakura. – Disse com seu costumeiro sorriso.

- Iiih!! Eu só quis ajudar! Mas pode deixar, Tomoyo não vai te deixar esperando no altar... – Sorriu. – Ela te ama. – Eriol retribuiu o sorriso.

Sakura estava belíssima, afinal era o casamento de sua amada prima. Usava um vestido verde-musgo até a altura dos joelhos, com strass de flores de cerejeira, cabelos soltos, franja de lado, uma tiara de brilhantes e uma sandália de salto. Maquiagem leve, pois o casamento era durante o dia.

Seria a fotógrafa do dia. Não deixaria por nada de registrar esse momento tão especial de sua amiga. Tomoyo chegou ao templo e foi dada o inicio da cerimônia. Ela estava linda com o tradicional quimono na cor lilás, acompanhava Eriol que também vestia o tradicional quimono japonês.

Sakura tirava várias fotos, mas parou quando sentiu ser observada. Olhou para o final da igreja e avistou quem menos esperava._ Ele _estava lá com sua amiga Meiling, olhando fixamente em sua direção. _"Por que fizeram isso comigo? Poderiam ter fingido esquecer, me evitando sofrer mais."._ Sakura sorriu desconsertadamente e continuou com seu trabalho. Tentando não estragar o dia tão esperado pela sua melhor amiga.

A cerimônia acabou. Todos se dirigiram para a festa. Sakura abraçou Tomoyo e Eriol desejando-lhes felicidades, os noivos se distanciaram e ela seguiu para o jardim. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Andou até parar embaixo de uma cerejeira, que existia atrás da casa. E ali ficou apenas sentindo o balançar do vento em seu cabelo e o doce cheiro da cerejeira.

Syaoran chegou ao templo e não pode evitar olhá-la. Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, sentia saudades, muita saudades. Relutou muito com Meiling. Não queria ver a japonesa novamente. Bom... Queria... Mas será que deveria? Ela escolheu deixá-lo, mas afinal, ele era comprometido. Viu o sorriso que ela lhe lançou e retribuiu. Ela era realmente bela. Como sentira falta de olhá-la. Admirá-la. Quando a cerimônia acabou, continuou a observá-la, viu que ela se dirigiu para o jardim e a seguiu. Tinha que contar tudo que aconteceu depois que ela partiu.

**_ Flashback _**

Depois que Meiling conversou com Sakura, ficou a andar pela cidade. Pensava em tudo que Sakura lhe disse e se realmente Syaoran a amava. Ele ter contado para ela sobre sua existência deveria significar algo, mas... Será que era amor? Estava confusa. Resolveu então falar com a pessoa que poderia esclarecer tudo. Li Syaoran. Syaoran levou um susto quando viu Meiling escancarar sua porta.

- Preciso falar com você! – Disse enérgica.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Perguntou cansado.

- Por que não me contou que estava saindo com Sakura? – Observava cada reação dele. Syaoran arregalou os olhos ao escutar o nome de Sakura.

- Mas... Como... Você... – Estava intrigado.

- Como eu soube? – Syaoran balançou a cabeça confirmando, estava sem ação. – Simples! Ela é minha amiga. – Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto.

- Mas ela nunca me disse isso... – Sussurrou.

- Eu pedi para ela não te contar... Queria fazer um teste com você, saber se você me amava... – Completou a última frase triste.

- O QUÊ? Então vocês duas estavam brincando comigo! – Gritou num rompante. Nunca admitiria isso. Ele não nasceu para ser feito de palhaço por mulher nenhuma!

- Não! Bom... Talvez... Mas Sakura não tem nada haver com isso. Eu a forcei! – Disse quase chorando. Observou-o: Syaoran estava muito bravo.

-Não a defenda Meiling! – Disse decepcionado. – Vocês duas se divertiram muito as minhas custas, não foi? – Disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Não! – Meiling não segurava mais as lágrimas. – Sakura não queria mais... Ela... Ela se apaixonou por você. – Syaoran arregalou os olhos. – Ela quis contar a verdade, mas não teve coragem, por saber que você é meu noivo. Então, ela resolveu contar para mim.

Syaoran estava confuso, assustado, chocado, vários sentimentos se misturavam dentro dele ao mesmo tempo. Sakura não poderia estar mentindo para ele. Ele via verdade em seus olhos e atitudes. Tinha tentado negar para si mesmo, por Meiling, mas havia se apaixonado pela 'garota de olhos verdes'. Cada vez que saía com ela, tinha mais certeza disso. E agora Meiling estava dizendo que Sakura também o amava? Estava feliz, no entanto por que se sentia triste? Por que ela tinha que ter feito isso com ele? Por que brincar com os seus sentimentos? Não, mas não foi brincadeira, pois ela também estava apaixonada. Seu interior sorria... Sakura o amava.

Meiling olhava para a briga interna que Syaoran travava consigo mesmo. Ela podia perceber nos olhos dele que ali havia um sentimento especial por Sakura, um sentimento que ela poderia considerar amor... Não poderia? Então ela percebeu o que tinha feito. Sem querer o destino tinha lhe pregado uma peça: 'jogou' sua amiga nos braços de seu grande amor. Abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e olhou para Li novamente. Desistiria de seu grande amor se assim ele fosse feliz.

- Syaoran,... olhe para mim. – Disse aproximando-se e olhando-o profundamente nos olhos. – Você consegue me olhar como mulher? A mulher que você quer ter como esposa? – Passava tranqüilidade no olhar.

- Desculpe-me... – Passou a mão nos cabelos e soltou, magoado. – Mas não... Vejo você como uma irmã. – Disse sincero.

- Então vá atrás dela! – Disse surpreendemente com um sorriso compreensivo.

- Como assim Meiling?

- Vá atrás de Sakura... Não tente negar o que se passa no seu coração... É possível perceber nos seus olhos o quanto você a ama. – Completou a última frase com tristeza no olhar, mas não deixando transparecer em sua voz. – Ela é o seu grande e verdadeiro amor... Ainda não percebeu?

Syaoran olhou a prima com um carinho imensurável... Ela era maravilhosa. O homem que se apaixonasse por ela teria muita sorte e seria o sujeito mais feliz da vida.

- Obrigado, Meiling. – Disse dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

- Agora vá! Vá atrás dela... Ela irá voltar para o Japão amanhã. Não a deixe escapar Syaoran!

O homem abraçou a prima e saiu desesperado atrás de Sakura. Meiling viu definitivamente seu grande amor sair de sua vida. Caiu com tudo no chão do escritório e chorou... Um choro de alguém que se sentia só e abandonada, porém feliz por não fazer Syaoran e sua amiga, infelizes. Fechou os olhos sofregamente.

- Adeus Syaoran... Eu sempre vou te amar... – Saiu do escritório, decidida a nunca mais derramar uma lágrima por ele.

Syaoran chegou ao hotel à procura de Sakura. Rezava para que ela ainda estivesse lá. E para seu total desespero ela já havia fechado a conta e ido para o aeroporto. Olhou para o relógio e este marcava 00h30 da manhã.

- Droga, Sakura! Por que tão cedo? Quer se livrar de mim tão rápido, é?! Você não me conhece! – Disse com determinação.

Saiu correndo novamente, mas desta vez em direção ao aeroporto. Chegando lá perguntou pelo vôo com destino à Tóquio. Mas havia chegado tarde demais, o avião já tinha decolado, ele havia partido levando o amor de sua vida. Duas lágrimas de frustração desceram de seus olhos castanhos.

- Sakura. – sussurrou desconsolado.

**_ Fim do Flashback _**

Viu a japonesa dirigir-se para debaixo de uma cerejeira, aproximou-se.

- Quanto tempo... Sakura. – Disse com um sorriso tímido.

Sakura assustou-se com a grossa voz e virou-se abruptamente. Não havia escutado passos em sua direção, estava tão distraída. Não disse nada, apenas o observava. Como sentira sua falta. Syaoran se aproximou e tocou o rosto tão amado.

- Eu senti sua falta, sabia? Nem se despediu de mim...

- Eu... Você... – Estava nervosa com a proximidade dele. – Você não deveria estar aqui! Deveria estar com a Meiling. – Disse afastando-se.

Syaoran aproximou-se novamente e tocou o rosto angelical com as duas mãos, para que assim ela não fugisse mais dele. Sakura sentia o toque das mãos de Li. Apreciando o contato, fechou os olhos, aproveitando o calor das mãos quentes em sua pele arrepiada.

- Eu não posso... – Disse Syaoran aproximando-se do rosto dela. – Eu... – Tocou levemente os lábios dela e a beijou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos pelo contato, olhos que estavam fechados minutos antes, que novamente tornou-se a fecharem, apenas para apreciar o momento. Esperava por isso há tanto tempo que aos poucos foi se rendendo à sensação de tê-lo tão perto. Entreabriu os lábios para que ele aprofundasse o beijo e assim ele o fez, tornando o beijo mais quente e apaixonado.

Syaoran queria tê-la para sempre em sua vida, não iria deixá-la escapar nunca mais... Senti-la em seus braços só o fez perceber como ela era importante em sua vida. Separaram-se por falta de ar.

- Não podemos mais fazer isso, Syaoran... – Disse suavemente encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Mas eu amo você. – Abraçou-a forte, sentindo o doce cheiro de flor de seus cabelos.

Sakura sorriu. O coração batendo como louco de felicidade, porém logo o seu bom senso retornou. – Mas você é o noivo da Meiling!

Syaoran olhou-a nos olhos.

- Não sou mais! Eu amo você e ela entendeu isso... Foi ela quem me apoiou e disse para vir atrás de você.

Sakura chorou nesse momento. Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, não sabia se era de felicidade ou tristeza pela amiga.

- Eu também te amo Syaoran. – Abraçou-o.

- Então por que choras? – Disse limpando as lágrimas dela.

- Porque o meu sonho se tornou realidade... Eu estou aqui com você agora. Com meu príncipe encantado. – Li tomou os lábios dela e beijaram-se novamente.

- Casa comigo Sakura?

- Seria uma honra. – Sorriu. E novamente se envolveram em um beijo doce e apaixonado.

_..._

- Ai, ai, ai! Que lindo! Isso é tão encantador! – Disse com os olhos brilhando atrás da câmera. – Filmar isso é uma proeza! E eu consiguiiii! Ai!

- Você não muda mesmo, hein, Tomoyo! – Disse Meiling com os braços cruzados.

- Será que agora eu posso aproveitar o _MEU_ casamento e a _MINHA _noiva? – Perguntou Eriol fazendo-se de magoado.

- Claro, meu amor! – Tomoyo desligou a câmera e deu um beijo nele.

- Shiiii! Sobrei! Vou aproveitar a festa. – E saiu, encontrando logo um "gatinho" para dançar.

- Eriol, será que ela já superou? – Disse Tomoyo vendo a amiga dançar.

- Não se preocupe! Logo ela encontrará alguém que a faça verdadeiramente feliz. – Disse com seu sorriso enigmático de sempre.

Eriol e Tomoyo trocaram sorrisos e foram aproveitar a festa de seu casamento.

..._...

Enquanto a festa rolava solta, Sakura e Syaoran aproveitava os momentos que passaram longe do outro. Sakura estava empolgada.

- Nossa! – Ela ria. – Quem diria. Uma mortal noiva de um MEGA-empresário! Ah!! – Solta um gritinho. – Sem querer me subestimar, claro. – Complementou alegremente.

Syaoran gargalhou, divertindo-se com a ruiva. As mãos que estavam firmes na cintura fina, dá uma inclinada para trás, levando o tronco de Sakura, assustando-a com o ato romântico. Passando o braço ao redor do corpo da amada, e segurando sua nunca, ele disse em tom profundo e apaixonado:

– Você é meu verdadeiro amor... grande noiva do mega-empresário Li Syaoran! – Sakura riu e Li sorriu antes de cubri-la com seus lábios selando de uma por vez todas esse lindo teste de amor.

_Amor._

_Porque eu sei que é amor  
Eu não peço nada em troca  
Porque eu sei que é amor  
Eu não peço nenhuma prova_

_Mesmo que você não esteja aqui  
O amor está aqui  
Agora  
Mesmo que você tenha que partir  
O amor não há de ir  
Embora_

_Eu sei que é pra sempre  
Enquanto durar  
E eu peço somente  
O que eu puder dar_

_Eu sei que é pra sempre_

_Enquanto durar_

_E eu peço somente_

_O que eu puder dar_

_  
Porque eu sei que é amor  
Sei que cada palavra importa  
Porque eu sei que é amor  
Sei que só há uma resposta_

_Mesmo sem porquê eu te trago aqui  
O amor está aqui  
Comigo  
Mesmo sem porquê eu te levo assim  
O amor está em mim  
Mais vivo_

_Eu sei que é pra sempre  
Enquanto durar  
E eu peço somente  
O que eu puder dar_

_  
Eu sei que é pra sempre_

_Enquanto durar_

_E eu peço somente_

_O que eu puder dar_

_Eu sei que é pra sempre_

_Enquanto durar_

_E eu peço somente_

_O que eu puder dar_

_Eu sei que é pra sempre_

_Enquanto durar_

_E eu peço somente_

_O que eu puder dar_

_Porque eu sei que é amor  
Porque eu sei que é amor_

_Por que eu sei que é amor_

**_FIM_**

**N.A.: **Bom pessoal, aí está!

Essa one realmente ficou linda, meiga, romântica e aiii... O Syaoran ficou perfeito né? Podem falar!

Vocês devem estar pensando: "Qual o "preconceito" dessa louca com a Meiling? Ela só sofre nas fic's dela!"... Mais pessoal, pensem junto comigo? Quem melhor do que ela faria esse papel?! Ela é perfeita, hilária e acima de tudo uma personagem com personalidade e excêntrica... Um dia ainda vou escrever um final feliz para ela, mas nessa fic o Syaoran tinha que ser da Sakura. Hehehe!

Quero a opinião de vocês. Deixem reviews please?!

.

.

.

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

Agradeço, primeiramente a Deus por ter me iluminado na noite em que tive a preciosa idéia de escrever essa one(hehehe)... E olha! Eu apenas estava tentando escrever um capítulo de 'UAMV'... Minha amiga Tammy que revisou, deu sugestões preciosas e "puxões de orelha". hihihi! (A música foi idéia dela e o final também!) Obrigada... Não canso de agradecer-lhe.

.

.

.

**Momento propaganda:**

Leiam 'Fixação' da Tammy. É perfeita! Vale a pena... As outras fic's dela também são ótimas.

As minhas: 'Um anjo em minha vida' e 'O destino de dois corações' eu não esqueci, ta? Elas estão a caminho...

Um feliz natal e um próspero ano novo para todos!

Beijinhos

.

.

Naty Li


End file.
